


Unforgotten Flame

by Kisuru



Series: Not AO3 Exchanges [7]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Canon Universe, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Seishirou lights up his cigarette for a night of indulgence, and Subaru joins him.A SeiSub Hanami Exchange 2020 gift for bee (oh_fudgecakes).
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: Not AO3 Exchanges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311908
Kudos: 22
Collections: SeiSub Hanami Exchange 2020





	Unforgotten Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> "shotgun kisses"
> 
> I wanted this fic to be atmospheric around smoking based on the prompt. I hope I captured the eager emotions between them.

For years, the scent of Mild Sevens had haunted his memories. But now, when his hands spread across his chest and begged for him to trace his frame (the genuine article of his obscene addictions without the baggage—he was there), Subaru denied the compulsion to smack his cigarette to the floor.  
  
“Please,” he whispered, raw, greedy palms landing on the flat of his bare stomach. He had only arrived from a job. Smoking for power, or habit, was second to his pleas, though he did not consider his needs.  
  
Seishirou twisted the stick between his fingers. He idly stroked the sheen lettering of the blue package. The cigarette fell from the opening, agonizingly slow, and he held it up to his lips. The lighter clicked and the flame brought about a fissure of orange light.  
  
“Learn patience, Subaru-kun.”  
  
“I was ‘patient’ for years. Waiting two weeks from your last visit means you are toying with me again.” His balcony door had always been unlocked, too.  
  
“You don’t say?”  
  
The cigarette entered his mouth. Seishirou relaxed against the wall behind the bed and arched his back like a leisurely cat. The attention showered upon him gave him full amusement; unlike the smoke that drifted before his eyes, he was an open book. He tensed as the cigarette bobbed in between his lips, the tantalizing peeks of his teeth sending sharp jitters of anticipation crawling up Subaru’s spine.  
  
The first hit in his lungs eased his muscles. Subaru took advantage of his adjustment to the smoke with rising touches on his upper arms and collar bones, testing the waters for how far he could go in the silence, the stings of smoke setting the mood.  
  
An arm looped around Subaru’s shoulder. He broke from his train of thought. Seishirou was eye-to-eye with him. His glass eye was dim. Shadows played on his face, an effect of moonlight through the smoke.  
  
“Tell me when.”  
  
Subaru inhaled deeply. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and he hated how wonderful it felt that he was in his hold. “You know when.”  
  
“I had nasty withdrawals in the hospital,” Seishirou reminded. He threaded fingers through the hair on the base of his skull. “They wouldn’t let me smoke once in my room. Don’t you recall the trouble?”  
  
Practically melting into the sensation, Subaru’s jaw slackened. Memories of his hand twitching on the sterile bed sheet returned to his mind’s eye. “What does the past have to do with anything?” A leftover pack of Mild Sevens had brought comfort after the comatose state; the long absent cigarette stench had been his lifeline back to semi-normalcy despite the pain the longing had wracked his body with.  
  
Seishirou smiled. After all, the bet’s end phase had been a different time and place. Subaru remained the same nostalgic from the beginning. “Indeed.”  
  
Under his palm, his chest rose. He removed the cigarette from his mouth. He was pulled forward. Subaru scrambled to comply, his bare legs shaking as each of his limbs wound across the scratchy fabric of Seishirou’s dress pants, his mind only focused on getting closer to him as he sat.  
  
He feasted on the sight of the small “o” shape of Subaru’s lips. Rough, teasing lips brushed against his, skin contact almost a mere imagination. Subaru released a sound between a hiss and whimper.  
  
A cloud of smoke puffed towards him, and Subaru automatically breathed it in, the charcoal and grainy taste of smoke and Seishirou’s own unique taste. The smoke gently caressed his teeth and warmed his throat, the passed on smoke double powerful.  
  
“Such indecent habits, my Subaru-kun,” Seishirou chastised. His throat was raspy, and it wasn’t simply the tobacco’s rich effect. “You smoke for me.”  
  
Subaru scratched his nails across the expanse of his abs. Defeated, he sighed, heady from the comforts of their smoke inhalation. The knowledge was laid out so off-handedly at his feet. His reservations flew out the window. The scent was the beginning that drew him deeper into an inescapable rabbit hole.  
  
Nails dug into the back of his neck and kept him pinned where he was in mid-air. “Smoking is an impurity for a gentle soul such as yourself.”  
  
The reprimand did not sound too far off the mark. “You indulge me.” Subaru sucked in a trail of gray that escaped the corner of his mouth, not wanting a single trail of the smoke to get away from him.  
  
Subaru fumbled for purchase on his broad biceps, fingertips skirting skin, head craning back in the overload of eye-watering yet potent odor. Dazed, his eyes shut. Seishirou’s other hand joined the first, and his hands tightened on the back of his neck and didn’t let him move. His thumbs led the chase and wrapped around his throat. He stroked Subaru’s soft throat from the base of his collarbone and up the column of his windpipe. His fingers dipped in the small hollow of his throat and circled it. Their lips glided on bitter waves of curling silver wisps.  
  
He swore he would squeeze and choke him. He didn’t press to hard, though his grip was firm.  
  
Seishirou didn’t need to take drastic leaps that night. Subaru was already under his explicit control, and he wanted to see him indulge innermost desires.  
  
The scent was the opposite of the sweet, cheery blossoms associated with the Sakurazukamori’s livelihood – but oh, how he craved the taste.  
  
Subaru’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, the smoke partially obscuring his face from view. _Quite a lovely sight in the presence of mystery and rich, foreboding atmosphere_ , Seishirou admired. A prey who delighted in half-glimpses of their predator.  
  
The heat from the next puff of smoke caused a teardrop to fall down Subaru’s cheek. He vibrated against him, taking in ragged, dragging breaths, measuring the amount of stifling smoke each time. Seishirou bit the outer edge of his lip, and Subaru returned it thoughtlessly, and the smoke wisps weaved back from their mouths to the other.  
  
“For Subaru-kun to indulge,” Seishirou said, bottom lip grazing Subaru’s, “without a care in the world.”  
  
Subaru slid closer on his lap. The smoke buzzed in his nose and back of his throat, driving him crazy. He would fly toward the sky if he didn’t hold on tight, the carefully monitored doses of smoke so teasingly given, having set his nerves on end.  
  
Not its worst. He wanted him to cry for him. The tears and pain would be his in the prison of their own haze and mindlessness and lost causes.  
  
Seishirou lifted the cigarette and lighter towards his lips once again. Closer than the first time, the heat radiated off Subaru’s skin, twice as sharp. The scent flared into his nostrils. Seishirou didn’t have to bring him in for the blow into his lips. The cigarette came along and landed on Subaru’s lips, the smoke stream a straight line between their mouths.  
  
“I want you to overheat, Subaru-kun,” Seishirou said. “Return to the flame you can’t ever forget.”  
  
The shock of bliss resonated in Subaru’s soul.


End file.
